Through Our Eyes
by Chamofleur
Summary: MOTHER3. A collection of drabbles and one-shots, told from the views of MOTHER3's cast. Even the simplest eyes can view the most spectacular things...First up: Rope Snake.


Um, hi there! It's me again, and I guess I sort of decided to write some more stuff...This time the whole fanfic'll be a compilation of one-shots and drabbles told in characters' points of view during the course of MOTHER3, ranging anywhere from Lucas and his party to maybe even King P and the Magypsies! Every once in a while I always get little ideas for short stories, so that's pretty much how this came to be. Anyways, you probably want me to shut up so you can read now. :D So, um, I guess I will. Sorry 'bout that. o.o;

* * *

**_Title: My Time To Shine_**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_POV: Rope Snake_**

**_Genre: General/Humor_**

**_Chapter Setting: 5_**

**_Notes: At this point in the story, the Rope Snake was referred to as Snake Rope...I think that's it for this chapter._**

**_Please enjoy! :D_**

* * *

I remember everything that happened that day...Well, from Duster's pocket, anyways...I was taking a nap at that moment--er, well, trying to take a nap. I'll let you all in on a little advice: the Lightning Tower probably isn't the best place to take a nap...

It was warm in Duster's pocket, though, despite the deafeningly loud noise of the gusts of wind. I could hear muffled sounds through the fabric of the red-jean pocket. One that sounded like the yelp of a rather portly man, falling from the high reaches of the Lightning Tower, while the others were the voices of my friends: Duster, Lucas, and Kumatora...I hope it's okay that I call them that. B-but that's not important, I think...Not now, right?

Besides having an inner-battle of self-esteem with myself, I do remember the warmth of Duster's pocket coming to a screeching halt as the roaring winds chilled the air. It was sad...I liked it when it was warm.

"Grab onto the ladder!" I heard Kumatora say, her voice a bit nervous. From what was audible, it was understandable for her: they were in one of those life-and-death situations, or at least...I think they were.

The winds sped up now, as I could feel the almost dagger-like gusts go right through my scales...There was the echoing of a pompous song; I knew I'd heard it before when those men in the pig suits came around, so I'd assumed it was them. But then...none of that mattered anymore. What mattered just then was...was...!

"Snake Rope! It's your time to shine!" I heard a voice call out to me. My once-low self-esteem was boosted, and Duster's hand hurriedly clutched and dragged me from out of the once-warm pocket to a blindingly bright, windy place. For a split second, I had to close my eyes for my little pupils to adjust, but I knew I couldn't keep them closed long: I had a duty!

"Quick, Snake Rope! The ladder!" Duster added.

As fast as his hands could take him with me in it, Duster lobbed me into the sky as I made an imaginary lock-on mechanism inside my tiny little snake pupils...Trying to examine what I could while being thrown, I saw my fate hanging in front of me: a rather thin looking wooden ladder with equally thin looking hemp ropes, moving into the sky. They didn't look too strong to me, but I had to do what I could! It didn't matter anymore whether I was Rope Snake or Snake Rope or Snope Rake, or if Duster's pocket was warm and I wanted to go back! There was no way to back out now. After all, it was my time to shine.

CHOMP! My teeth bit right into the bottom rope, just as I'd planned! _"This could be it!"_ I thought, _"If I can keep hold just a little longer, maybe Duster'll be really proud of me! He might say, 'You know, Snake Rope, I'm really proud of you! From now on, you stay proudly on my shoulder!' And then...and then maybe the others wouldn't look down on me as much."_

Wow…! That would be a dream come true! And all I have to do is just hold on a little longer! I can do it, Duster! I can do it, everyone!

Except, um...Duster and the others are kind of heavy...After a while, I think I lost circulation in my tail. Er, wait; did I ever have circulation in my tail?

_"O-oh no!"_ I began to think again, _"It's getting harder...They're all so heavy! And what's worse is that--"_

At that moment, Duster finished what I was about to think, saying, "They're trying to shake us off! Lucas! Kumatora! Boney! Hold on tight!" It couldn't have gotten any worse, no, it couldn't. Well, unless you count that masked boy that came out of the ship.

"Who's that?" I'd heard Kumatora ask; there was no answer. There probably didn't have to be one, either.

Even though his eyes weren't visible from the mask, his glare was so menacing, so cold...It made me ten times more nervous! How would you feel with other peoples' lives in your hands—uh, _jaw_—and a creepy kid staring down at you to boot?! I'll tell you, it doesn't feel too good.

Ah...My teeth hurt really badly. In fact, so did my chin, too. It almost felt like my head was going to pop off like a doll! A-and...That boy is really scary. And I can't concentrate, and the wind is blowing really hard, and I can't feel my tail, and...

That was _it_! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take it anymore!

"Um...Duster?" I began, "It's me, the Snake Rope. I think I have some good news for me, and some bad news for you. The good news for me is that...for the past few moments, even though they were kind of short,_ I_ was the main star of the story! But, um...the bad news is that my chin wasn't made to support the weight of three people and a dog. So...my chin...is at its...limit. I'm really sorry!"

And that was when I let go, Duster's hand still on my tail. Hearing the screams and howls of my friends, I knew I was done for, too. Though I guess they wouldn't consider me their friend anymore since, um...I kind of let them fall to their deaths. But who knows!

Maybe...maybe they'll all turn out all right!

_...And then maybe pig-masks can swim underwater..._

The high force of the wind coming up on me soon made me feel sick...I felt like everything was blacking out...

_Duster, Lucas, Kumatora, Boney..._

_I'm really sorry..._

* * *

Yayyyy. It's oveeeeerrr. XD For this chapter I really liked writing as the Rope Snake. I know it sounds weird, but I feel like I can relate to him in that super under-confident way. But, uh, yeah! I hope you liked it, and if you liked it, I hope you can take some time to review or give me some advice for my next chapter, 'cause I'd be super grateful. Reviews make my day. :D So, until next chapter...**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Next Chapter's POV: Lucas**

**Title: My Morning**


End file.
